mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvo Bianco
A major city and the capital of the Yharnum Peninsula. Flag A woman riding a bear. Government Monarchy. A monarchy is a form of government in which a single person holds supreme authority, also performing ceremonial duties and embodying the country's national identity. Although some monarchs are elected, in most cases, the monarch's position is inherited and lasts until death or abdication. In these cases, the royal family or members of the dynasty usually serve in official capacities as well. The governing power of the monarch may vary from purely symbolic (crowned republic), to partial and restricted (constitutional monarchy), to completely autocratic (absolute monarchy).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monarchy History Corvo Bianco is the oldest city in the region and defacto capital of Yharnum. The true history has been lost to the apocryphal tale Corvo Bianco’s heroic landing and settlement. From his legend, came a legacy of heroism pasted down by heritage, eventually becoming a code of laws (a code of laws, decorum, and chivalry). This Code of Law has led to its citizens adopting a chivalrous and litigious culture. It also led to a sense of honor, great warriors, and excellent craftsmen. This focus on a code of honor led to Corvo's Infamous "Hanging King", whose rigorous adherence to Corvo's code of honor led to a dark time in city's history. During his reign, The Hanging King constructed the Red Tower, where anyone violating the code of honor was hanged from the tower's turret and left for the crows, including his son. The Hanging King managed to flee Corvo during his his brother's coup. While the Hanging King escaped the noose, his brother's line still sits on the throne. Unfortunately, since the coup, the Royal lines has been plagued by tragedy. Most recently, the royal family felt a massive lose as the queen, both princesses, and the young prince perished in an assassination. Notable Locations * Armstrong Manor * Blestem Castle * Chad's Manor (which is better than Shadow's Estate) * Corvo Bianco Graveyard * Corvo Bianco outskirts ** Rebecca's hunting cabin ** Royal Hunting Grounds * The Cowardly Chimera * Cubert (3rd found, prototype) * Dill's Doughery - bakery ran by Dill * Go on, Give it a Squeeze - Mel Books' accordion shop * Hammer and Eagle - the auction house near pier 13 * Jolene's Joyous Real Estate * The Ponderous Placeholder * The Red Tower - Corvo's Notorious Prison Tower * Purple Dragon Knight Barracks * Shadow's Estate * Temple of the Mort - Raven Queen temple, where Rebecca's body was kept on ice * The Toy Shoppe Notable Residents * Armstrong Family ** Alexander Armstrong (Deceased) ** Spencer Armstrong (Deceased) * Captain Patton - giff ship captain of The Soggy Bottom * Chad * Clinger - giff 1st mate on The Soggy Bottom * The Construct - dwarven punk graffiti artist * Crepe Girl * Dill - baker * Ernie - a neophyte Raven Queen acolyte * Father Burt * Fiddlesticks - gnome tavernkeeper at The Ponderous Placeholder * Figaro - gate guard * Frankie the Librarian - criminal * Gabriel - half-orc PDK agent * Galileo - gate guard * Jolene * Lord Adrian Blestem: A young dragonborn and the current lord of Corvo Bianco. While it is still early in his rule (15 years), it has been a return to normalcy from the chaotic transition from his uncle’s rule. Adrian had three children. Sadly, they were killed on holiday when a group of rebels ambushed their coach. Once a year, Corvo Bianco holds a day of mourning for the royal family. * Lord Yuri Blestem: The lord of Corvo Bianco three generations ago. Known as the Judge King, Yuri decreed strict adherence to the code of law and installed harsh penalties for violations. Some saw it as cruel time of violence and public executions, others say it as a return of heritage, but all remember the day Yuri ordered the execution of his own son for violating the code of law. Several years later, Yuri abruptly relinquished the throne to his brother and disappeared. * Ragnar - commander of the Corvo military * Rocky - goliath library enthusiast * Shadow of the Moon Campaign Significance Session #? * The party received letters from Rebecca * The party found out about Grievel's deal * Saejin stole a letter from Corvo Bianco's bursar from Shadow's home